


What Matters

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Astronomy Tower is a good place to think. Sometimes it's easy to miss what matters, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sortinghatdrabs Week 8. Prompt: Astronomy Tower.

In third year, Rose Weasley late one night saw Scorpius Malfoy crying on top of the Astronomy Tower. She never knew why, never asked, never much cared to find out, and he never knew she'd seen, but it forever changed her perception of him.  
  
A human Slytherin; who could have known?  
  
But, it didn't matter much.  
  
In sixth year, Rose saw Scorpius kissing a fifth year girl on top of the Astronomy Tower. It was a rather poor choice of girl in Rose's opinion. She could see why he was doing it, though, but none of it concerned her and she left.  
  
Apparently, Scorpius liked pretty girls.  
  
She didn't know that this time he'd seen her.  
  
It didn't really matter anyway.  
  
In seventh year, Rose was—in her own opinion—heartlessly thrown aside for another by her crush of many months and boyfriend of few weeks. She, as always, went to the Astronomy Tower trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Scorpius was there again, as he so often was. She ignored him as she always did; everyone knew that Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along, after all, and anything else would have been...wrong.  
  
“Why do you come here so often?”  
  
Rose frowned. By talking to her, Scorpius was breaking the unofficial rules known to every Hogwarts student.  
  
“To be alone,” she pointedly replied.  
  
“I'm sorry about what happened to you,” he offered, ignoring her hostility.  
  
Rose blushed. Everybody knew, it seemed. This made it so much worse, so much more final. “Um, thanks,” she muttered, suddenly unable to snark at him.  
  
“You're not giving up on him, are you?” he quietly said. It wasn't encouragement, simply...fact formed as a question.  
  
“I...” Rose faltered, not sure anymore. “No, I guess.”  
  
“Good. Just waiting for them to notice never works out the way you want it to.”  
  
“It could,” Rose insisted without knowing why.  
  
He smiled sadly and walked past her, but just before he went down, he hesitated and turned, looking at her with pure longing. “No...it doesn't.”  
  
Somehow, Rose felt like she'd missed something that mattered.  
  



End file.
